Blackout
Blackout is the current leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, and the main villain of BZPower Battles. Biography Vrai War and the Plan Blackout was created 149,450 years ago along with Starscream, Barricade, Brawl and Bonecrusher in order to drive the Vrai out of the Matoran Universe. They succeeded, but not before the Vrai altered the genetic structure of the Steltians in order to eventually convert them into Vrai. He later became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, and created several species of Rahi such as Blade Dragons, Frost Vultures and Acid Tunnellers, which were later used in the Battle of Zev's HQ. 67,000 years ago, Blackout created an incredibly complex plan with an unclear goal and began recruiting a large army of minions in order to complete it. When the Makuta Treyiah began asking too many questions, Blackout had him eliminated. War for the Matoran Universe 66,000 years later, Blackout first encountered by Zev Raregroove, and defeated him, but then was seriously injured himself by the Vortixx Faust. Zev travelled to the Green Belt of Voya Nui, only to be followed by Blackout, who defeated several Hollows and bombed the Green Belt out of existence, prompting Zev to rename it the Grey Belt. After a long time spent fighting Zev, which resulted in Makuta Ynot betraying Blackout, Blackout had Icarax assassinated, and then killed the Makuta responsible. Blackout was then betrayed by one of his closest allies, the warlord Malygos. He was then contacted by Kil'Jaeden, who allied himself with Blackout, only to disappear shortly after the Battle of Zev's HQ, and contacted Voporak, who promptly stole the Vahi, which was used to power the Vahi Cube, which was used to eliminate Voporak, and later, rewind time by 6 months in order to eliminate the Five Kings Treaty, and release an infinite army of Rahkshi, robots, Rahi, demons and wraiths in order to take over the universe. Several weeks later, Ynot and Silver-Silver had attacked Destral, and encountered Blackout, who then begun fighting them. He eventually defeated them, took over the Matoran Universe, and displaced Ynot into Chronospace in order to stop him from interfering. Bara Magna After Xeno was contacted by Ynot, Blackout appeared before him, and threatened to kill the rogue Vrai if he did not tell him where Shika was. He then teleported away, and revealed his plans of world domination to Le Chiffre, Xavalis, Malygos, Wrath, Hydraxis and Tyrigosa. Blackout was later approached by Kil'Jaeden, who offered him help in taking over Bara Magna. Blackout accepted, and ordered Kil'Jaeden to find and kill Malygos, and then teleported to the Great Volcano, killed Tuma, and destroyed the former Skrall leader's armour, one of the few things that could withstand his power. He then gave Malygos and the others an ultimatum: surrender within three hours, or risk the destruction of a random inhabited location on Bara Magna. He later engaged Malygos in a battle on board the Magister's Terrace. Eventually, he found himself and Malygos too equally matched for any one of them to win the battle, and teleported to Darkmount, his newly arrived city-ship, but not before inviting Malygos to go to the Matoran Universe, as "it had changed so much, he would never recognize it again." Later, he travelled to the Matoran Universe, which had been earlier taken apart to create Darkmount, and back to Bara Magna, where he utterly destroyed a group of Vrai soldiers, and gave Ynot a subspace communication device, which would allow him to listen to any non-encrypted transmission in the galaxy. Rampage across the Universe Blackout then proceeded to initiate the final phase of his plan, using Darkmount to destroy Coridan VI, ordering his fleet to attack random planets within the galaxy and placing unstable hadrium in the cores of Earth and Bara Magna, destroying them. Later, he used a crystal found in Coreli's core to awaken Makuta Starscream, Barricade, Brawl and Bonecrusher, and proceeded to activate the Theta Gate. Suddenly, he was attacked by 5 Sentinels, who he defeated and sent to be studied and reverse-engineered. A perfect working copy of a Sentinel was created, and thrown into the Theta Gate, creating an army of Sentinels. Later, Ynot arrived, and attacked. Blackout ordered his fellow Makuta into battle. Blackout allowed Ynot to think that he had the upper hand, but when the Makuta Anima gave Blackout a choice: surrender or die, Blackout simply stepped back, and revealed his plan: allow the entire Makuta species to ascend to a higher plane of existence, and then use the newly gained power to take over the galaxy, perhaps even the universe. Suddenly, Artrix arrived and tried to arrest Blackout, so Blackout killed her. When Ynot used a ruby given to him by the dying Artrix to summon Teridax, Blackout engaged the former Makuta leader in battle, and easily defeated him. Blackout, Starscream, Barricade, Brawl and Bonecrusher then combined into a super-Makuta known as Bruticus. When Bruticus was defeated, however, the Enhanced Makuta triggered "planetary destruct sequence Delta" and escaped to parts unknown. 29 hours later, Darkmount dropped out of warp in orbit of the prison planet Impel Down. Blackout ordered his minions to proceed with the attack. Two neutron bombs were teleported down, destroying Level Six of Impel Down and killing the prison's wardens. When the planet's automated defence turrets locked onto the massive city-ship, the defence mainframe was deactivated by a computer virus planted by Blackout. Blackout took this opportunity to fire fusion bombs at the planetary command center, destroying it completely. Blackout and a squad of Rahkshi then teleported down to the surface. While the Rahkshi began freeing the prisoners (and killed Maelstrom in the process of doing so), Blackout confronted Liquid Ocelot in his cell, killed the Vortixx, and took his platinum arm as a trophy. Later, he boarded the Shadow Flare, and proceeded to blow up the Shadow Proclamation's HQ, AND a heavy cruiser which the Shadow Architect was using to escape. Some time later, Blackout cyberformed Gorlam Prime, turning its entire surface into metal, which was used in order to create a fleet to conquer the remaining free worlds of the galaxy. Unfortunately, his plans were temporarily stopped when a combined fleet of Kamabakka, Nebulan, Quintesson, Goa'uld, Vrai, Elysian and Decepticon warships invaded Impel Down, and succeeded in trapping Blackout and his entire army within the Muta-Gaath Nebula. Return from the Nebula 50,000 years later, Blackout returned. Using a newly built warship known as the Twilight, he obliterated Z'traa, Nebulos and Quintessa, at which point he, and everyone else, was kidnapped by a trio of mysterious beings and forced to battle the Matoran in a Black Suit. After the Matoran in a Black Suit was destroyed, Starscream proceeded to take over the Twilight and turn on Blackout and the others. He failed miserably. After lots of stuff happened, Blackout captured nine of his alternate-universe incarnations in order to power the Conduit. However, he was attacked by Naju, Tahar'ok and some other guys. Lots of people died. Following this, Blackout was captured by Ricochet and his Targetmaster partners. Thanks to just about everyone, he managed to escape, beat the living daylights out of Ricochet and capture him. Later, Blackout's base was attacked by Kakamu, Ynot, Tahar'ok and Zev Raregroove. When the conduit was activated, a Great Being named Merlin placed all the combatants in control of Great Spirit robots. He is currently fighting a reborn Naju. Like everyone else. Eventually, the aforementioned events were sucked into a plothole and Blackout ended up looking for Atlantis, which he managed to take over. After the Battle of Lantea, Blackout retreated to Mata Nui II, combined Atlantis and Darkmount into an ever bigger city-ship, and somehow got into a fight with Yon's ship. He then teleported to the Shattered Mirror Universe, and ended up near its version of Bara Magna. After a conflict between himself and that universe's version of Ynot, he joined forces with him to destroy the normalverse's Ynot. (Code for "SMY would take over the SMU's Mata Nui robot and get beaten up while Blackout stood by and watched".) Activating the Conduit Later, he went back to the normal universe, and attacked the newly recreated Earth. When Ynot arrived, the two engaged in an epic battle, with Blackout unleashing his second half, Overlord Blackout, who blasted Ynot through Darkmount's hull, into space, and then smashed him into Earth with a Nox-charged asteroid. The two Blackouts then engaged the Ynots in a battle that vaguely resembled Japanese anime, and not in a good way, and apparently won, burying the rogue Makuta underneath a collapsed skyscraper. Following this, Blackout eventually activated the Conduit when Caiaphus created a massive black hole, becoming a hyperdimensional being along with everyone else. The Pandorica Opens After the Battle of Haxx vs. Haxx and the destruction of Caiaphus's body, he travelled to Nervissa and activated the Pandorica, which proceeded to destroy every single iteration of Bara Magna in the multiverse, save for the one in the primary universe, unbalancing the multiverse, creating a huge hole in the fourth wall and allowing him and everyone else to travel to the BZP universe, where he blew up a lot of stuff, had his own ship blown up in retaliation, seriously injured The Architect and ran from Unicron. He then destroyed Unicron, absorbed his power and created a new body using Darkmount, becoming a god. After being briefly trapped in Hueco Mundo by Shika, the new body was destroyed by an amplified Nova Blast fired by Kakamu, forcing Blackout to reinhabit his original body. Following this, he was captured by Ynot, and, while the rest of the ship was being distracted by the Dark Knights, he escaped and crash landed on the planet where Kakamu's funeral was taking place. After a short battle with invaders from the Shattered Mirror Universe, he vanished again. He reappeared on Wiki Metru, looking for Yon. He blew up a lot of buildings and wounded ItsWalky. Joining the ZFT and the Uterio War He reappeared again on BZPower, and started blowing things up to lure out MakutaYnot. When Angonce attempted to stop him, he revealed his alliance with the ZFT. He was then attacked by MY, and the two engaged in a brief battle which ended with MY leaving. After summoning The Visitor along with David Robert Jones and ordering him to kill Uterio Di Armechio, he left for the ZFT homeworld and contacted Klak, offering an alliance against Uterio. Klak accepted, and Blackout sent a number of Rahkshi, apparently to help Klak in his attack on one of Uterio's strongholds, but their real mission was to steal a glowing blue sphere from that stronghold. After the battle was finished, Blackout proceeded to wipe out all trace of the theft, killing the Rahkshi responsible, destroying the ship they used, bombing the stronghold out of existence, destroying the ship responsible for the bombing, and killing the general who ordered the bombing and throwing his corpse. After giving orders to The Visitor to use the sphere to travel to the Dark Mirror universe and capture that universe's Helryx, he attended Treveya's funeral along with David Robert Jones and TPK. Well, by "attended", we mean "refused to leave his ship the whole time". After everyone suddenly decided they must enter the ZFT ship, a meeting began, and the Rebel Alliance was founded. Blackout then proceeded to show his new weapon, the Arrow N40 missiles, to everyone, and used them to destroy many of Uterio's bases, as well as the whole Brotherhood of Steel and Enclave. Alternate Universes *In an alternate universe, Blackout was defeated by Ynot, who promptly took over the Matoran Universe. This version of Blackout possibly took back control after the alternate Ynot's death at the hands of the Icarus satellite weapon's failsafe mechanism, the antimatter beam. *In another universe, Blackout likely hunted down and killed Zev and Ynot after Malygos forced Sasuken to act as a spy and lead him to Zev's base. *In another universe, Blackout killed Ynot. *In another universe, Blackout invaded Earth, and fought Ynot on top of a large skyscraper. This apparently ended in Ynot's death. *In YET another universe, Blackout killed Takanuva using the Master Sword when the Toa attempted to fight Blackout in a last-ditch attempt to stop the Makuta's plans. *In, you guessed it, another universe, Blackout was defeated and tried for war crimes. However, he was captured by the primary-universe Blackout, and used to power the Conduit in addition to eight other Blackouts. *In another universe, in which Makuta are humans, Blackout's body was destroyed, save for his brain and upper spine, which was implanted into Sasuken, giving Blackout control of Sasuken's body. (We're just gonna pretend the flawed logic on which these events are based doesn't exist.) *In yet another universe, Blackout never used the Vahi Cube to rewind time by 6 months, and was unable to conquer the Matoran Universe without inciting the wrath of Malygos and the other members of the Alliance of Five Kings. This changed when he pulled Caiaphus through interdimensional space and had him attack the MU, thus forcing the kings to take military action and attack. He presumably took over the MU when Caiaphus lured the majority of the kings' armies to Artidax, which was then destroyed with that universe's Icarus. Notes *For more information on the Blackout that inspired this Blackout, read this. *This is Blackout's theme song, chosen because it is epic. Category:Makuta Category:Scientists/Inventors Category:Persons of Mass Destruction Category:Characters controlled by David Robert Jones